


Keep A Light On

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Although we all probably knew them, Angst, Arguing, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blame his college years, Boyfriends, Clubbing, Covert Ops, Dancing, Drama, Espionage, Exes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Gavcats - Freeform, Gavin's a bit of a pickpocket, Hospitals, Intoxication, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Femdom, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russian Roulette, Secrets, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Still, Swearing, White Wolf - Freeform, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: “Honestly, Gavin, have you no regard for anyone’s feelings but your own?” Richard –the fuckingasshole- snapped.Gavin spun around stopping the middle of the living room, putting the couch between them.“Okay, look, asshat, you may control me inthere,” He jammed a finger in the direction of his bedroom. “but unrelated to sex, you don’t get to tell me what to do! I listened to what you thought, but that’s fucking it. I still get to make my own fucking decisions.”





	1. Better Not Get Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, uh, this took much longer than I thought it would. No excuses! I hope you guys enjoy. This one has a bit more "oomph" to it. I really enjoyed writing the second part. So, have fun~!
> 
> Also, how would you guys feel about a discord channel or something? I don't know if there's enough of you guys who loiter around this fic, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. I love to chat with you guys, and wish there was a better way to do it besides in the comments section. <3

His head pounded at the familiar beeping filled his ears. Gavin groaned, reaching for something to cover his ears. “Noise. Off.”

“Stop moving, you dumb fuck.” North’s voice filled his ears as she grabbed his arms to hold him still. “You just woke up from a fucking surgery. Jesus, Gavin.”

Gavin opened his eyes with a grumpy sound. He glared at North, but she released his wrists to shut off the sound on the monitors. He winced at the bright lights. North nodded over toward the door where Hank stood. Hank flipped one of the light switches, relieving Gavin from the harshness of the fluorescent lights. With a slow breath out, he relaxed against the hospital bed.

He ran a hand down his face. “What happened? Where’s Richard?”

“Sent him and Tina back to your place, kid.” Hank spoke up, crossing over from the door. “They both looked horrible, and needed a shower. Plus, someone needed to feed your fuckin’ cat.”

Gavin looked at North. She glanced down at her pager, before pulling out her cellphone. “I’m paging Markus, give me a second.” After she finished, she walked over to Gavin and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’d check you out, but Markus likes to get his hands on you. I think it’s the only way he can resist killing you in your sleep.”

“Because he phcking lectures me while he does it.”

North snorted, then smiled. “You know, your boyfriend is pretty hot.”

“ _Right?_ ” Gavin threw her a tired grin, waggling his eyebrows. “He’s great in bed too.”

“Jesus, kid.” Hank combed a hand down his face. “I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

North reached behind him, adjusting his pillows some. Gavin melted into them. “I phcking love you.” She bit out a laugh as he continued. “You know who else does? Tina. Tina is totally phckin’ smitten.”

“Well,” North met Hank’s gaze, brushing her hands down her scrubs. “Good to know that the pain meds are working.”

“It’s true, North. She’s totally fucking into you.”

“The kid’s right.” Hank offered a crooked smile. “She’s pretty gone on you.”

“You should come to Maggie’s wedding with us. It’s on the ranch and-”

A soft knock on the door interrupted his line of thought. It opened and Markus stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a click. Bags rested beneath his eyes. His deep blue scrubs were layered with a sweeping white lab coat with _Manfred Memorial Hospital_ embroidered on the front. North moved away from Gavin, shifting to let Markus take her place. He took his stethoscope, which was draped along his neck, and put it on.

Gavin sighed, letting Markus move him around. “Markus, what happened?”

The expression Markus gave him was not pleasant.

“What happened?”

His brows drew together. Gavin angled his head to look at Hank as Markus set about checking his surgical incision. Hank’s mouth pulled tight. North wouldn’t even look at him. Gavin grabbed Markus’ arm. “ _Markus._ ”

Markus stopped what he was doing. He rubbed a hand down his face. He covered Gavin’s incision again. “You’re not going to be happy.”

“Then get it the fuck over with.”

North retrieved Gavin’s electronic chart from the shelf near the door, passing it over to Markus without a word.

With a few swipes, Gavin was being shown a scan of his abdomen. Markus pointed to a section. “In this scan, your abdomen was filling with blood. Look here,” he motioned to a streak on the screen. “is where the bullet was.”

Markus’ finger moved to zoom in on a small square next to the spot where the bullet had been. “This is what caused the internal bleeding.”

“Is… Is that…”

All of Gavin’s breath was gone.

“Is that a microchip?”

With a long sigh, Markus set the chart down on the side table. He nodded once. “Yes.”

“Do you…” Gavin stopped, his face scrunching up. He cleared his throat. “Do you think it was my brother?”

Markus placed a hand on Gavin’s arm. His tired eyes softened, a sympathetic expression spreading across his face. “Yes.”

“I mean, it kind of makes sense.” North added. “He does get targeted a lot. Maybe he just wanted to keep tabs on you, keep you safe.”

The looks North received made her scoff. “That’s what I get for trying to be a fucking optimist.”

“Do Tina and Richard know?”

“No, they don’t. We would like to keep it that way.” Markus reached over to adjust Gavin’s medication. “North does have a point, however. Elijah is an incredibly well-known billionaire.”

“Why do you think I changed my name?” Gavin sighed. “He asked me to, to protect myself when he started getting targeted. Eli said he’d handle the rest. As far as the world is aware, Gavin Kamski never existed.”

“Kamski.” The White Wolf spoke in a curt tone. “We have an issue.”

_“I’m listening.”_

“We have a mole.”

_“Any leads?”_

“Not as of right now.”

_“Keep your eyes and ears open. Do some digging. I’ll do the same. And when we find them…”_

“We’ll have some fun.”

“Markus, you’re going to want to see this.” North’s voice was soft. She passed him a piece of paper.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Stern is engineering a drug, using thirium as the basis of it. The sampler product is already out on the streets. They’re calling it Red Ice.”

Markus rubbed his hand down his face. “How bad is it?”

“It’s bad, Markus.” She sat on the corner of his desk. “Really bad. Josh and I have already seen six patients in the past two days who OD’d on the stuff, or got sick from smoking it.”

“This is just the sampler?”

“It’s only going to get worse. With just the Red Ice, we’re expecting a full epidemic. We even consulted Simon.” North’s turned to look out the window. “Markus… This is really bad. Red Ice is just the precursor drug. I don’t know what Amanda is cooking up, but I have a bad feeling.”

Markus’ gaze lifted from the paper. “I believe this is merely the calm before the storm.”

North stood from the desk, rubbing her hand across her arm. She couldn’t meet his gaze. “You know me, Markus. You know I don’t scare easily. But this…”

She paused before forcing the words out. “This terrifies me.”

“You’re going to answer my questions.”

Kamski sat behind the desk in a large red armchair. It was fitting. A throne for a king. He nursed a glass of scotch, every part of his face pulled into a blasé picture of pristine perfection. His Wolf leaned against the wall; face hidden behind his mask. He wore nothing extravagant, dark colors to blend him into the shadows.

The man in question sat opposite Kamski on the other side of the desk.

“Now, why would I do that? You’ll kill me, no matter what I do.”

Kamski motioned his Wolf over. A gun slammed down in the center of the desk. The Wolf spoke, his voice changed by the modulator. “We’re going to play a little game, Jason. My own twist on one you might be familiar with. Ever heard of Russian Roulette?”

Jason nodded once, the movement jerky.

“There are six rounds in this gun. I’m going to spin it. Whoever it points to gets to ask one question and receive an honest answer. Then, they will shoot themselves. And if you don’t, I have a stash of weapons hidden all around this room and I will make certain your death is not quick, and not painless.”

The Wolf placed his hand on the barrel of the gun and spun it.

When it stopped, it was pointed at the Wolf. The Wolf picked up the gun, putting it level to his temple. He lifted his eyebrows in a taunt. “Tell me, Jason, what is it Amanda Stern has that we don’t?”

“She has everything.” Jason spat. “Everything.”

“A shame you couldn’t be more specific.”

Click.

The gun spun on the desk again.

Kamski.

He held out his hand. The Wolf passed him the gun.

“You’re going to tell me how you found my brother.”

“I’d rather die first.” Jason didn’t move from the seat, only set his jaw forward.

“That can be arranged.” The gun lifted level to Jason’s head. “Last chance, Jason. It would be a shame to kill you. Perhaps I can persuade you to join my ranks. That might save your daughter’s life, don’t you think?”

The man went white. He took a deep breath before speaking, “It wasn’t Stern who found it. We stole the information from the new faction. They call themselves Jericho. They’re more dangerous than any of the other factions has anticipated. Even Amanda Stern herself is in denial of it.”

“Thank you for your assistance, Jason. Your daughter will be safe, as promised.”

The gun was passed back to the Wolf. A single gunshot rang out. Jason fell from the chair to the floor.

“Did you have to shoot him here? That’s going to stain my carpet.” Kamski paused. “How many bullets did you put in the revolver?”

The Wolf winked. “Just the one. I suppose I’m a lucky shot.”

Kamski let out an amused huff. “If you say so.”

Tucking away the gun, the Wolf appraised Kamski. “Now, let’s talk.”

“About?”

“Were you ever going to tell me you fucking chipped him?” The Wolf slammed his hand down on the desk. “Next time call me before you make any stupid fucking decisions, Kamski.”

Kamski raised a single eyebrow. “And just what makes you believe that I’m accountable to you?”

“You try shit like that again,” The Wolf leaned closer to Kamski. “and we’ll see where that bullet really ends up.”

“Guys,” Gavin whispered to his phone. He’d turned the chat on silent, as not to notify Richard of their presence. Gavin lay across the couch, his arms propped up on the arm of the couch. “I have the best boyfriend ever. Look, he’s making me food.”

He turned the phone around to show them the kitchen where Richard was at the stove, cooking up something that smelled fucking _amazing_. His phone vibrated with pings from the chat. He grinned, turning his phone around to see what they were saying.

_dipshitqueen (Mod): wow, you really landed a perfect one, huh Gavin?_

_gavinisgay: he’s sexy kinky and can cook? dammmn_

_dontkilltheturtles: @gavinisgay dude commas_

_gavinisgay: @dontkilltheturtles what about them?_

_Dontkilltheturtles: @gavinisgay omg I hate you so much rn_

_fuckthekinghts: oomph_

Gavin fought a laugh, covering his mouth. “Guys,” he shushed them. “he doesn’t know I’m streaming.”

“Yes, he does.” Richard called over his shoulder from the kitchen. “You aren’t nearly as quiet as you believe you are.”

“Uh. Shit. Oops?” A sheepish smile joined the light blush in decorating Gavin’s face. “Guys, I’m going to go and bug my boyfriend. I’ll stream more later, ‘kay?”

He followed with his usual sign off and a grin. Gavin clambered to his feet and entered the kitchen. With a warm feeling burrowing in his chest, Gavin pressed himself up against Richard’s back and curled his arms around his boyfriend. Richard lifted an arm, shifting Gavin to press against his side. “Is that my shirt?”

“Yep. And I have no shame in admitting that I stole it. It’s comfy.”

Richard shook his head with a chuckle. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know.” Gavin threw him a grin.

“How’s your incision?”

“I mean, it still hurts some, but it’s mostly healed by now. I go back to see the doctor to get it looked at tomorrow.” He paused, changing the subject. “Hey, so in June my cousin’s getting married. The wedding is in Tennessee, but do you want to come?”

June was still several months away. Would Richard even say yes? Going on a trip together was a pretty serious thing, and they were totally in a serious relationship right now, was it okay to ask something like that? It wasn’t like they had been together for more than just a few months anyway. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. He was so stupid, why did he ask Richard to go to the wedding with him? It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. This was going to go so wrong and-

Richard set a hand atop Gavin’s head, pulling him out of his thoughts. The smile Richard gave him caused Gavin’s heart to flutter. “I would love to. Just be sure to send me all of the information.”

“Okay. That’s good, because I already RSVP’d for both of us.”

That startled a laugh out of Richard, who leaned down and kissed Gavin on the forehead. “I was going to take you out to dinner tonight, but I believe you’re getting a bit cocky.”

Gavin pulled away, peering up at Richard with a mischievous smirk. “What are you going to do about it? Punish me?”

“Don’t tempt me, sweetheart.” Mirth danced in Richard’s eyes. “I just might.”

“Allen.”

“Yeah, boss?” The man said, stepping into Kamski’s office. The door clicked shut behind him.

Kamski adjusted the collar of his suit. “I have a job for you.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Keep an eye on my wolf for me, would you? Nothing too close, of course. Don’t actually interact with him. Let me know what he’s up to.” He paused, giving Allen a once over. “I have a feeling he might be starting to sway.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tomorrow night, the Wolf is going to Eden Evermore to retrieve something for me. I want you to ensure that he gets it. Daniel will give you the details.”

“Yes, sir.” Allen turned to leave, opening the door.

“Oh, and Allen?” Allen stopped, looking over his shoulder at Kamski. “If you fuck up this one as well, I will make certain you won’t live to see tomorrow.”

_“Isaiah Weatherford’s flashdrive.”_

“What a nice greeting.”

_“We don’t have time for pleasantries.”_

“What about the drive?”

_“It’s going to be at Eden Evermore tomorrow night with a man named Zack Miller. You’ll know it’s him by the tattoo on the back of his hand. It’s a fragmented Cyberlife symbol.” There was a pause. “I want you to come into the lab when you get a chance. I got word of something I think you might find very interesting.”_

“I’ll come in when I get the chance. Who do you want me to give the drive to?”

_“Daniel will get you the information on that before you go. Eden Evermore is in Central Detroit, but it, leans borderline southeastern territory. Amanda and the new faction are over there. This is a no comms mission. Do you understand?”_

“Yeah, I’ve got no back up and I’m on the hot seat. So be careful. I got it.”

The line went dead.


	2. Tell Me What I Want To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating today, but you guys can go thank DeviantAlicee for that. :) They've been chatting with me on tumblr, and I swear, it's so fun.
> 
> Also! I do have a discord channel in the works. What types of servers do you guys want on there?
> 
> Here's what Gavin wears in this chapter: http://www.clker.com/cliparts/9/f/0/2/1513870417871108941simple-rave-outfits.hi.png
> 
> **WARNING!!! There is going to be sexual assault in this chapter! If you want to skip it, please DM me on tumblr, and I can give you a run-down of the important stuff that happens.**
> 
> Edit: I did go ahead and up the rating on this fic, just to be on the safe side.

“I’m going!” Gavin slammed his bedroom door behind him. “I’m going out tonight and you aren’t going to stop me.”

He rubbed his temples as he marched out to the living room, Richard following closely behind him. This argument had already spanned for over an hour, and by the pounding building in his head, Gavin was starting to get a migraine. Honestly, who did Richard think he was? Sure, they were dating. Sure, they were boyfriends. But, fucking seriously? If this was going to turn into some creepy fucking possessive type of shit-

“Honestly, Gavin, have you no regard for anyone’s feelings but your own?” Richard –the fucking _asshole_ \- snapped.

Gavin spun around stopping the middle of the living room, putting the couch between them.

“Okay, look, asshat, you may control me in _there_ ,” He jammed a finger in the direction of his bedroom. “but unrelated to sex, you don’t get to tell me what to do! I listened to what you thought, but that’s fucking it. I still get to make my own fucking decisions.”

“Are you evening listening to me?” Richard braced his hands on the back of the sofa. His cheeks flushed pink with anger and his jaw clenched so tight that if Gavin wasn’t _fucking furious_ , he would be mildly concerned about his boyfriend –ugh- breaking his teeth. “For the love of God, that isn’t what I’m saying at all! _Of course_ you get to make your own decisions-”

Fury tore through him. He threw his hands up in the air. “Oh, do I? Then maybe fucking act like it!”

“Gavin, if you would **_listen_** to me, you would realize-”

“If I listened to you, I would realize you aren’t being a controlling douchebag? Let’s pretend like this isn’t an issue about every fucking thing about tonight. You don’t want me going out to a rave with Tina, even though we planned this _months ago_. You don’t want me wearing _this-_ ” Gavin gestured his outfit, which consisted of denim shorts just long enough to cover his ass and a black crop top with a long sleeve fishnet shirt beneath it. The bareness of his midriff and legs was highly intentional. He had to leave some space for the rave paint. “and you certainly don’t fucking want me dancing with strangers. And you don’t get to claim that you’re fucking worried about my health after the gunshot. It’s been almost a month, and I’m going with two other doctors. So that’s a bullshit excuse. Did I miss anything?”

A hesitant knock on the door stopped them from continuing their argument. As Gavin headed over to the door, he threw Richard a glare. “You can come along and get in a better mood, or be gone by the time I get home tonight.”

Richard didn’t say anything, just set his jaw forward and matched Gavin’s glare.

Gavin threw the front door open. Upon spotting Tina, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. Without looking back, he called over his shoulder. “Don’t wait up.”

The door closed with a slam.

Tina opened her mouth, but he lifted a hand. “I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to go get drunk or high and dance with a stranger. You in?”

She shrugged it off. “I’m fucking down.”

“Are we meeting North there? She said she was coming.”

“Yeah, she’s bringing Josh with her. I think Lucy is coming too.”

“I never pictured Lucy as a raver.”

“Me neither. Who all is coming?” They headed downstairs and left the apartment building. The more Gavin talked with Tina, the more his anger fizzled down. At least for now.

“Us, North, Josh, Lucy, Leo, and Julian too.”

“Julian finally got a night off from his big fancy job at Cyberlife? That’s our moneyrunner.”

Tina snorted and bumped his shoulder. “Let’s get going, dipshit.”

By midnight, Tina ended up highly intoxicated somewhere on the dancefloor with North. Lucy and Josh had left at eleven, and Leo and Julian had disappeared somewhere. Probably together. Gavin wasn’t particularly displeased with this turn of events, however. A warm buzz thrummed through him and the music blared so loud through the speakers that he couldn’t hear himself think.

He pressed his body up against the stranger he was dancing with. The young man grabbed Gavin by the hips, snugly pressing them together. A burning shot of arousal rippled through him. His hands slid from the stranger’s chest to drape around his neck. He angled his neck, letting the stranger mouth at it. A slight feeling of disgust tangled in his stomach. This wasn’t Richard.

But what did it matter? Richard was an asshole anyway.

As the stranger’s hands felt him up, Gavin’s hands dragged down. His hands pushed into the stranger’s pocket. A small, flat object greeted his fingers. It was totally probably a condom. Even if he didn’t use it… Gavin swiped the object from the stranger’s pocket and slipped it into his own. 

When the stranger bit down on his neck, Gavin shoved him away with a disgusted scoff. Fucking asshole. “Get the fuck away from me, you asshole.”

The man grabbed his wrist. “Hey, don’t be like that beautiful.”

“Let go of me!” Gavin tugged on his hand.

“C’mon, we were having a good time. What happened?”

“I stopped having a good time. Now, let the fuck go!”

“You heard him. Let go.”

Oh, thank fuck.

His shoulders relaxed as North pressed into him, her hand sliding down into his back pocket. “This one’s mine, asshat. So back the fuck off before I make you.”

She leaned forward, her entire body against Gavin’s. The stranger narrowed his eyes. “ _Please_ , you two aren’t a couple.”

“No, you’re right. We’re not. I’m his domme.” She used a finger from her free hand to lift Gavin’s chin to look at her. “And he was trying to piss me off. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

_Sweetheart._

His stomach sank at the word, but he pretended it didn’t.

Sweetheart.

Fuck. He wanted to go home and see Richard.

Gavin faked a flustered nod, ducking his head.

“Well, it worked.” She shot the stranger a glare. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

They walked away, still pressed close together.

“Thanks.” Gavin said, his voice almost inaudible beneath the music. “Where’s Ti?”

“I left her in the capable hands of the bartender. I’m going to get her now.” They drew away from each other some as they wove through the crowd. “She’s totally wasted. I’m probably going to take her home. Don’t stay too late, yeah?”

“Yes, mistress.” Gavin winked at her.

North rolled her eyes. “This is the thanks I get for saving your ass? Ugh. I fucking hate you sometimes.”

They said their farewells and Gavin made his way to the back, closer to the restrooms for a moment of reprieve. With the normal bumping into people in crowds, people normally don’t grab you out of the blue. Except, apparently, Gavin didn’t bump into just anyone.

“Hey, shitface, let go of- David?”

David lifted his eyebrows suggestively, backing Gavin up against the wall. He trapped Gavin in with an arm on either side of his head. “What _the fuck_ are you doing here, David? This isn’t exactly _your_ scene.”

“No, it isn’t. Maybe I decided I wanted to hit that ass again. We always had fun. You were always such a dirty little whore.” David leaned in close, his lips brushing the top of Gavin’s ear. The smell of stale alcohol wafted in his nose.

“Get off, David, you’re drunk-”Gavin pushed his hands against David’s chest in an attempt to get him away. David only pushed closer against him, his slicked back brown hair feather-light against Gavin’s cheek.

“No, I’m with someone- You can’t just-” David bit down on the top of his ear and a mixture between a moan and broken sound of disgust pushed from his mouth. “David, get off-”

“I want to see you on your knees.” David purred. “You were always so pretty when you begged and cried for more. You’d let me beat you until you were blue and couldn’t walk for days. You’d do anything to please me, lost in that pretty little head of yours. Mm. I want to see those scars I left on you.”

 _Get away._ The words caught in his throat. _Not again._

He couldn’t breathe. No air was flowing into his lungs. No one was going to help him. Not here in this rave.

His hands trembled and he pushed harder against David.

“Aw, look at that fight in you. It won’t take long for me to break your spirit, will it?”

Stop.

_Stop._

He can’t do this.

Not again. David can’t do this again- But Gavin had nowhere to go- _he had nowhere to run_ -

He was trapped.

Gavin clenched his eyes shut, his heart hammering in his chest.

_Trapped._

“Are you scared? You should be. I’ll beat you so badly that everyone will know how well you got fucked. Just like the kinky little whore you are. Maybe I’ll collar and leash you and take you to that club we used to go to. Let everyone take their turn with you.”

Gavin shook his head, vigorously, his hands pounding against David’s chest.

“No? But you’d do anything I’d say when I get you into subspace. You wouldn’t have a choice.”

Enough air seemed to come back to Gavin’s lungs for him to manage out, “Get away.”

David grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. The tears on Gavin’s cheeks mixed with his sweat, causing the glowing rave paint to begin to slide down his skin. David forced his raging hard-on against Gavin. He fought against David. Fuck. Normally, he’d be able to- If he hadn’t been shot- If he’d been keeping up with his PT-

“You need to step away from what’s mine.”

Gavin’s body lurched forward with a sob of relief. He opened his eyes, meeting Richard’s steely gaze over David’s shoulder. A momentary flicker of softness showed on his face before it turned into the hardened gaze of a dangerous man. Richard lifted his chin, peering down at David with a hard stare.

“Just _who the fuck_ do you think you are to be telling me what to do?”

“Richard.” Gavin breathed out, the sound nothing shy of desperate. He’d thought it went unheard because of the music, but by the way Richard’s hard gaze flickered to him, he knew the word had reached his ears.

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” Richard took a step forward, smoothing down the front of his- only Richard would wear a fucking suit to a rave.

When David didn’t move, Richard grabbed him by the forearm and punched him square in the nose. He released Gavin, who threw himself at Richard. Richard pulled Gavin tight against him. The expression he gave David was one Gavin was in denial of being all too familiar with. It was a terrifying expression that made his boyfriend almost unrecognizable. David knelt on the ground, clutching his nose. Richard kicked him in the side. “If you so much as end up in the same room with him again, I will kill you.”

Richard brushed a hand across the top of Gavin’s head. “Let’s go back to my apartment, sweetheart.”

“Okay.” He murmured, pressed against Richard, keeping as much physical contact as possible. Richard maneuvered him through the crowd, not letting his hands leave Gavin even once.

It was three in the morning when they arrived at Richard’s apartment. Gavin took one look at Richard’s hand, bruised and starting to swell, and nodded towards the kitchen. The expression he threw Gavin caused his whole body to freeze. It was just as dangerous as the one he’d given David, but somehow it was… different, filled with quiet fury. Gavin took a slow, deep breath as Richard looked him over.

“Take that off.”

“I don’t have anything else to put on.”

Richard pointed to a door down the hallway of the luxurious apartment. “Go shower. I’ll get you some clothes. Then, we’re going to talk.”

Sucking in a quick breath, Gavin nodded once. He wasn’t going to argue. Not on this.

Plus, his skin was crawling with lingering traces of David and the other stranger from earlier. His skin itched with the burning desire to get it off. Getting in the shower (even though it took a moment for him to figure the settings out, considering the fact it wasn’t his) was routine and went by quickly. Gavin stripped down to nothing, got in scrubbed down with some fucking amazing smelling shampoos and soaps, then got out. His old clothes were gone off of the floor and he was greeted by a fluffy towel on the rack. On the counter, there were some boxers and a shirt laid out for him.

He dried off and changed as fast as he was capable, all things considering. He’d still had to be careful of his injury. It was closed, but he’d still covered it to go out and had to take off the bandage to clean it. He threw away the bandage and walked out to the kitchen. Richard stood beside the refrigerator, an ice pack pressed to his knuckles.

When Richard caught his gaze, he nodded toward the island in the center of the kitchen. Gavin crossed over to it, hefting himself up onto the counter. His legs dangled off as he watched Richard.

The tears from earlier returned. “I…”

Richard didn’t say anything. He moved closer to the island.

Gavin’s shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry.”

Still silence.

“I’m sorry, Richard. I just- David and I we didn’t- He wasn’t- I didn’t want to listen to you. And I was angry and I had these plans and I just didn’t understand why you were so upset, and I went out and you were right and I’m so sorry, I don’t want- I don’t want you to leave me over this. I really need you and I just- I’m sorry.”

Richard set the ice pack on the counter. He lifted Gavin’s chin with his thumb and index finger. His eyes were hauntingly dark, in such a familiar way. He should be scared. That look- It didn’t mean anything good. It was possessive, and scary- and he should leave. He should call his dad- He should call Hank, and tell him to come get him.

But he didn’t.

Couldn’t.

“I told you not to go for a reason.” Richard’s voice was just as dark as his gaze. Gavin shuddered. Each word was as sharp as a knife. “Next time, you’re going to listen to me. We aren’t doing this again. Do you understand?”

Run.

He should run from this.

“I understand.”

“Do you need to talk about him tonight?” The corners of Richard’s eyes softened, just a smidge.

Gavin pressed their foreheads together. “No. In the morning, maybe.”

“Now, show me exactly where he touched you so I can show you just how damn much I love you.”

Gavin’s soul smiled.

He pointed, whispering back, “I love you too.”

They murmured the words into each other’s bodies that night. And even though there were sirens sounding in Gavin's mind, telling him something was desperately wrong, he ignored them because Richard loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how I see Markus in this fic, y'all: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/fptNhqCe4Bk/maxresdefault.jpg  
> Gotta love that Grey's Anatomy. ;)
> 
> Comments, kudos, theories, questions, riddles, jokes - it's all welcome in this house! Be a dear and drop by to say hi! I also have a tumblr: shimmeringswift.tumblr.com You can hit me up there too!


End file.
